bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dark Seeker Kotsu/Beckett goes to Bullworth 3: Two Timed
It was December now. Kian and Jett told everyone but I didn't really care anymore because we were in a relationship now. Yeah I did eventually figure out her name; Alice. And she's seventeen years old, well she also goes to another school. Funny enough, I wasn't that small for a fifteen year old anymore. Somewhere along the way I had hit a growth spurt and I would have been taller than Jett if he hadn't grown also. I was also well-built because I had been lifting weights at the Gym. Now Ted really wanted me on the football team but I had other sports interests. I wanted to be on a basketball team. Yeah a basketball team sounded great to belong to. And I wanted to be a shooting guard. Y'know like the position Michael Jordan had. I think Zack liked that idea too, the kid loves basketball more than I do. But one thing I would never tell the Jocks is that I secretly wanted to things other than basketball and football too you know. Like I wanted to be a singer or maybe do theater. And boy I could sing too. I know because when everyone else is out on Friday night I sit in my room and sing. I also have recently taken to playing the piano but I really love playing the drums. But Alice, oh Kian didn't believe her and I was a real thing y'know. But we were. I bought her nice things all the time but I had to cut classes to go do a ton of jobs to make the money. I was usually exhausted but it was worth it. ************** Zack dashed through the park. "Shoot!" he hissed under his breath. He had great news to tell Beckett about the basketball team. But at that oppurtune moment he heard a familiar voice say "Shhh don't let anyone else hear okay?". He ducked, hiding low in some bushes, sincerely hoping it wasn't that one girl that seemed to be following him lately but it wasn't. It was Beckett's girlfriend and some of her unfamiliar friends, she was probably looking for Beckett. "So what do you think of your boy? You know the cute one, Beckett?" One of her friends asked. "You know he's not my boy. William is." She said indifferently. Zack's mouth fell open. "William? Who the heck is William?" He thought, mouth falling open. Then an idea suddenly hit him. He pulled out his phone, pointed it at the girls and started recording it because he knew he would be too soft spoken to bring up something like this. "Wait so you were cheating on him?" another friend asked. "Yeah. I'm going to wait until the time is right to dump Beckett. The things he gets me are nice but William is way more lavish." She said. "Well let's go to the salon now." another friend said and they left Zack there. Zack didn't know what to do. The fact that Alice was cheating on Beckett was so appalling. Especially since Beckett cared about the girl so much his side of the room was full of pictures of them together. Kian had been right to be skeptical, this girl had two-timed their friend. Zack got up and had to steal a bike but this was urgent. Besides technically he wasn't stealing the bike because he intended to bring it back so he considered it ''borrowing without permission. '' ********** I sighed. Jeez that was a lot of yard work for only four lousy dollars. I entered my dorm room, which had become our new hangout. Everyone else seemed oddly serious today. "Hey guys." I said to them, grinning optimistically. I heard only two serious "Hey Beckett"s and they were from Jett and Zander. "What's wrong guys?" I asked. Zack pulled out his phone and started playing a video and...and...who. I couldn't gather my thoughts. William? No wait she can't be cheating on me! She...she....I must be delusional she didn't just say yes did she? Wait this can't be. Kian got up and took out his phone. "Screw it I'm calling her to tell her you two are through. No one messes with my brother." he said in a scary voice I almost never hear him use unless he gets very very angry. Kian left the room. Jett put his hand on my shoulder and Zack did the same on the other side. I stormed off to one end of the room. "It...it's just not possible!" I yelled. "Sorry buddy." Jett said solemnly and I just couldn't take it. I punched as hard as I could and surely enough the thing my fist happens to go right through is the window. And then I felt dizzy and I fell and everything went black and I knew no more. Category:Blog posts